Fairy Tale Wedding
by DarkLady225
Summary: Bulma's family has one wedding in mind, but the bride isn't quite happy with it. Does Vegeta have a better idea?
1. FTW Act One

Howdy, I'm DarkLady225, and this is my first fanfic I've posted on here, although I've written a few more before. I do not own DBZ, nor do I own Sting and whoever Aswad is, but I do own a little Vegeta keychain that I talk to when I go insane. Vegeta, you luvs this story, right? RIGHT?!!! *shakes keychain without mercy* Not too emotional or action oriented, just a simple, cute story. Enjoy. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It has to be an invisible sun, It gives its heat to everyone. It has to be an invisible sun, That gives us hope when the whole day's done."-Sting and Aswad; 'Invisible Sun'  
  
Fairy Tale Wedding  
  
"Daddy! I'm bored! I wanna go," little Trunks whined, pulling on the pants leg of his father. Vegeta didn't even look down at the three year old boy.  
"That makes two of us, kid." Vegeta grimaced as he looked around the Capsule Corp front yard. This wedding was by far the most horrible thing he had experienced. He only wished Freiza or Cell were here for the pain as well, not to mention that blockhead Kakarot. Instead of training that day, the Saiyan prince had to dress up in a stiff black suit, listen to Mrs. Briefs shout at the planners and set-up crew, and worst of all, endure the pre-wedding party. Trunks pulled at Vegeta's tuxedo again, desperate.  
"Daddy! I wanna go! My suit is itchy!" Trunks said. Vegeta finally looked at the boy and did feel a bit of uncharacteristic sympathy for the brat. Mrs. Briefs had dressed the kid up like a doll, putting Trunks in a ridiculous baby blue tuxedo, shiny black sandals, and the witch even slicked back his lavender hair with so much gel that it hardened in the sun. Vegeta could have swore there was some makeup on the kid as well.  
"You'll survive. Go eat something and keep yourself busy." Trunks face paled and he clamped onto Vegeta's leg in fear.  
"No! No! I can't go there!" the terrified boy yelled, pointing at the buffet. It was swamped with Mrs. Briefs' equally evil relatives. Vegeta watched as one of Trunk's young cousins waddled near the buffet, and like vultures the old women descended on the child, pinching the child's cheeks and kissing him. When the cousin was released from the old women's grasp, his cheeks were a painful red and his face covered in lipstick.  
"Never mind that. Go bother your mother." Trunks frowned and toddled off to the other side of the yard. Vegeta leaned against the fence, staring at the sun and hoping his brains rot to death. Every once and a while, someone would come up to him, 'Nice to meet you, I'm.' or 'Hey, buddy, I never thought anyone could tame ol' Bulma,' and so on. Vegeta never responded to their words or the playful slaps they gave him, and he never moved from the fence. He watched the afternoon sun float off into the distance, bored.  
"At least the woman is happy," he muttered.  
  
Across the yard and surrounded by dozens of people, the woman was definitely not happy. Bulma tried to push her way out of the crowd. Unsuccessfully. Everywhere she turned, there was an Aunt Victoria or Uncle Joe that needed to give her a hug, kiss and pat on the head. Her mother was undoubtedly the worst of them all. Normally as placid as a grazing cow, Mrs. Briefs was now crazed like a hyena. Maybe it was all those drinks.  
"My baby girl is getting married! Oh, look at how pretty she is! Come on, Bulma honey, give me a hug," Mrs. Briefs said, appearing next to Bulma suddenly. Mrs. Briefs grabbed the confused bride-to-be and cameras went off everywhere.  
"Mommy! I want to go!" Trunks said, appearing at Bulma's feet. Her relatives' eyes got glossy as they saw the cute boy. They started to crowd around him.  
"It's little Trunks! Wow, you've gotten so big since I last saw you," they all said in droning robotic voices, pinching fingers and lipstick ready.. Bulma quickly grabbed the boy and put him over her shoulder.  
"What was that, Trunks? You need to go? Of course, your diaper! Excuse me, everyone!" Bulma yelled, and the crowd parted for her like a river. She ran into the house and threw Trunks and herself onto the living room couch. The toddler giggled.  
"Mommy, I don't wear diapers. They're for babies," Trunks babbled.  
"I know, honey, but Mommy needed to get away from the party for a minute."  
"Why is there a party? Is it Grandma's birthday?"  
"No, Trunks, your daddy and I are getting married tonight and this is the party for the family." Bulma sighed and looked out the window. Her whole day was spent entertaining the guests. 'This is my wedding! Can't get any rest?!' she thought.  
"Mommy, why are you getting married?" Trunks asked. Bulma hugged her son, giving and receiving a little bit of comfort.  
"Oh, Trunks, its just to show the family that your daddy and I love each other. That's all," she said. The boy did not seem to understand but regardless Bulma's face lit up with happiness that only her innocent son could provide on a day like this. "Mommy's hungry. I'm going to the kitchen. Do you want to come?" Trunks grinned, jumped off the couch, and scrambled towards the kitchen. As Bulma opened the door, she could hear Chi-Chi yelling and screaming at the cooks.  
"Do you honestly call this food?! You idiots don't know tofu from sugar cubes! This dinosaur is not cooked right! Come on, my husband wouldn't even eat this stuff! And.Bulma honey! What's up?" Chi-Chi immediately stopped her rant and hugged Bulma. Chi-Chi smiled and gazed at Bulma's wedding gown.  
"You are so pretty in that dress! This wedding is going to be so perfect!" Chi-Chi squealed. Bulma looked down at the painfully tight, lacy wedding dress that her mother picked out for her. Bulma was certain that her belly and feet were blue from pressure, and her scalp was burning from the painfully tight bun-hairdo. She enviously gazed at Chi-Chi's simple, yet beautiful pink and lilac purple kimono, and her full head of black hair lounging freely on her shoulders and back. It looked so comfortable...why couldn't the bride be so comfy?  
"Look, I've got a question for you, Chi." Bulma's mind burned with embarrassment and an overwhelming sense of curiousity.  
"A question? What?" "Chi-Chi, were you happy at your wedding?" Bulma softly asked.  
"Why, of course, Bulma. It was the best day of my life," Chi-Chi responded whistfully, joyfully. The tournament, she remembered with a silky smile, then the marriage, oh, how happy she was to be whisked away in Goku's arms. "I felt like a princess, Bulma. Me and Goku have always worked for what we have, but for the moment we were richer than we could ever handle." A delayed silence, and then in the middle of the busy kitchen, Bulma burst into tears.  
"Mine is going so horrible! I always used to dream of my wedding. All I got though was a puppet show! I've been dressed up and paraded around like a marionette! And my strings are going to snap, Chi-Chi!" One of the chefs was wise enough to give Trunks a cookie and send him out of the room. Bulma stood there sobbing and wailing for minutes as Chi-Chi tried to calm her down. The bride's finely crafted hairstyle, a bouquet of blue curls and white lace on the top of her head, threatened to fall apart in Bulma's wild throes of anger and sorrow. Eventually Bulma was sitting in a chair, sipping on some sweet herbal tea while Chi-Chi wiped away the mascara- blackened tears with a handkerchief.  
"I.I just wanted something different. A wedding that was unlike any other I had ever imagined. Something special.oh Chi-Chi, I guess I should accept what I have."  
"Not many things go the way we imagine. If things happened the way I wanted to, Goku would be at home right now with our two beautiful sons. But I'm still happy. Life is not about what is given, it is about what you do with those gifts." Bulma choked down her sobs and hugged her friend, who was in tears herself.  
"You're right, Chi-Chi. I'm going to go out there and make this day the best yet!" Bulma stood up proudly and straightened out her dress. A grin was on her face and she was suddenly ready to return to the party, determined to finally have fun.  
"Wonderful! I'll go out with you. I have been in this kitchen all day, whipping these cooks into shape. I think they can spend five minutes alone without blowing the house up, right boys?" she called out.  
"YES MADAME!" they all responded fearfully, as if to a drill sergeant from hell. Chi-Chi smiled with a hint of charm at the cooks and she led Bulma out of the Capsule Corp house.  
"The sun is setting. It's nearly showtime, Bulma. This will be such a beautiful wedding; if only I brought more cameras, then I.Bulma?" The world's strongest woman suddenly found herself alone on the doorstep of Capsule Corp. Where did Bulma go?  
  
Before she had half an idea about what happened, the bride found herself on the domed roof of her house. She squealed and gripped fiercely at the metal as she started to slide off. A deep voice laughed from next to her.  
"Vegeta, you stupid little brat! Get me off of here!" she demanded. More laughter.  
"You know we're not allowed to see each other till the wedding! Can you not wait for ten measly minutes?!" Bulma screamed again at her groom.  
"Fine. I'll fly off then and leave you here. Stranded up here, I doubt you will ever see me again." He floated around and in front of Bulma. Her face was red with anger.  
"Stay then. What do you want?" she growled at Vegeta.  
"The boy and I are leaving. We endured the whole stupid day and would be more comfortable elsewhere." Bulma laughed for a second, but then she looked into Vegeta's cold black eyes and saw that he was dead serious. She suddenly became frantic again.  
"There is no way you are ditching me at our wedding! Only a few more minutes and the day is done for you. Back to training and whatever. But don't abandon me now!"  
"Woman, I wouldn't drag you up here unless I wanted to bring you also. My money says that you planted a homing device on me anyway, so the effort would be useless." He turned towards the sun. The orange was deepening into a scarlet red.  
"Take me with you?!" Bulma pointed down at the hundreds of guests, the endless decorations and food tables, and the beautiful white pews and altar that were set up.  
"Vegeta, this was built for us! We're supposed to be happy," she yelled.  
"Who arranged that? You mother!" He yelled back, his cheeks flushing red from trying to hold back the full extent of his fury. "She takes delight in controlling you, Trunks, and myself! This is not what you wanted, and not what I want. So I'm leaving. Come with me if you wish, or you can stay and give that woman even more control over your life." He hovered down and sat near Bulma, his back to her and his face towards the sun. She smiled and reached for his hand.  
"Let me get this straight. Ten minutes away from our marriage and you want to sweep Trunks and me away and leave all of my family in a state of mass confusion? That is the craziest idea you ever tried to convince me into." Some princely charm or spell bubbled to the surface of Vegeta's conciousness as he turned to his woman, took her hand, and whispered delightfully:  
"No, I believe there was one other idea that was even more wild." Bulma giggled and Vegeta stood up, charm disappeared and his voice serious again. His cheeks burned redder, so he tried to hide then by turning his head away.  
"You have five minutes to arrange whatever distraction you can. I need to get some things. Kakarot's woman has a big mouth, so bother her. And be sure to have the boy with you, little miss Puppet Show." With that, Vegeta scooped her up and like lighting she was back in the front yard. 'That sneaky Peeping-Tom of a rat,' grunted Bulma as she started her search for Chi-Chi. The sun was sitting on the horizon and the guests were taking their seats.  
  
Vegeta tore through Bulma's dresser drawers. It was disgusting how much clothing one person could have. He grinned and threw in some garments into the brown leather bag 'borrowed' from Mr. Briefs' luggage collection. He left her room and went for Trunk's room, then his own. Within two minutes, everything was ready and he waited from the lonely domed peak of Capsule Corp.  
  
"You are WHAT?!" Chi-Chi gasped. "No way, Bulma, how can he convince you to skip out on your own-" Bulma quickly covered Chi-Chi's mouth, who squealed fiercely. They were behind some high bushes of the side yard. Almost all of the guests were seated and awaiting the main attraction of the day's events.  
"Shush, I don't want anyone to hear this. Yes, us three are leaving. But we can't just up and go. I need you to give them a story to put them off for a while. Please?"  
"Bulma honey! I thought you were going to make your special day happy!"  
"This day is past 'me' now. This is past my forgotten aunts and uncles. This is past my mother! I am supposed to be celebrating my family today, and that obviously isn't coming true with this planned out wedding."  
"Bulma.oh bother. You're serious about this. Fine, but what if your family gets mad at me? They will be furious when they realize you just left and that I lied to them." Bulma pulled off a silvery high-heeled shoe and gave Chi-Chi the emergency capsule hidden within it.  
"This is a single person jet; just toss it and fly your butt out of here. Keep it once you get home. And I don't want you to lie. Tell them that Trunks is very sick and we took him to a hospital. Just relay that message to them and you won't be lying."  
"But.how are your parents going to get over this? I know my father would have killed me if I left my marriage," Chi-Chi asked, shocked but still concerned.  
"If they could get over Vegeta in the first place, they'll get over this. I've got to go. You are the greatest, Chi-Chi." Bulma hugged the reluctant widower again and ran off to find Trunks. 'What a crazy woman,' Chi-Chi thought to herself. 'But if she wanted a special and bizarre wedding day, I suppose a Saiyan husband would be the best candidate.' Chi-Chi waited a minute until she saw Bulma and Trunks both carried up and away by a swift, almost invisibly fast force. She cleared her throat and started screaming. 


	2. FTW Act Two

Vegeta heard the familiar high-pitched wails, even from a few miles away. "No wonder Kakarot is an idiot. His brains must have melted from being around that beast," the Saiyan commented. Bulma twisted herself around in Vegeta's arm and kicked him the shin. The prince made no noise, but his mouth twitched slightly. "Be nice. You're not a good influence on me, either." "Where are we going, Daddy?" Trunks asked from within the hold of his father's other arm. He was staring at the ground a mile away, watching the proud city fade into suburbia below them. "To a place that you can take off that stupid looking outfit, son." Trunks yelled in delight and started to babble in his toddler-talk about one thing or another. Bulma sighed and glimpsed at the lazy red sun retreating behind them.  
  
"What is it, madame?! What happened to my niece?!" one of Bulma's crazed uncles demanded. Half of the guests rushed up to Chi-Chi, who was screaming alone in the side yard.  
"Trunks is sick! They had to leave! That's what Bulma told me!" the maid of honor screamed to the crowd. Bulma's parents pushed though the crowd to Chi-Chi.  
"They left? My grandson is sick?! Where did they go? What did they say?" Bulma's psychotic mother yelled directly into Chi-Chi's face. Never, ever was that woman so pushy before! Chi-Chi breathed deep and chopped clean through the stone frog statue next to her for dramatic effect. The pieces scattered apart like a rain of pebbles and the crowd grew dead silent.  
"If you will LISTEN to me, Bulma told me that Trunks was sick, and she and Vegeta had to rush him to the hospital. I'm just giving you the message, so DON'T ASK ME ANY QUESTIONS! I've told you ALL I know!" Of course, the family started to hound her about more details: 'Did Trunks throw up?' 'Could it have been the clams? I knew they were a bad idea' and Chi-Chi's favorite 'The poor boy must have inherited some bad genes from that Vegeta. If only Bulma married someone stronger'  
"Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to the hospital now. Have a good night here without knowing if Trunks is okay," Chi-Chi said to the crowd. She threw out her capsule, jumped in and flew off. The guests didn't even notice that she was flying in the wrong direction: they were too busy searching their purses and wallets for their own dino-caps. Chi- Chi wiped the sweat off her face and guided herself home. Gohan will love to hear this.  
  
"Here," stated Vegeta, stopping over a small meadow of grass bordering a thick forest on one side and a winding brook on the other. Vegeta let go of his two passengers once he landed and he instantly opened the brown bag. The Saiyan picked out his favorite black sweatsuit from the bag, then he tossed a small T-shirt and pair of overalls at the boy, and finally he threw the bag to Bulma's feet.  
"Get out of that dumb dress. I'm sure your mother would hate if that ugly thing got dirty," Vegeta said to her. He sat down on a nearby boulder and started to pull of his shoes. Bulma grabbed the bag and sneered at Vegeta.  
"I'm sure you are the expert on all things ugly, mister!" she yelled as she trampled off to the forest to undress. Vegeta finished changing out of that horrid tuxedo and into his sweatsuit. As he was helping Trunks with his overalls, he heard a scream.  
"VEGETA!! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU EVIL, SLIMEY, LITTLE RAT!" For the second time that day, he laughed and laughed at Bulma, who stomped out of the forest with a face red-hot with anger. Trunks started to giggle also when he saw his mother dressed in a bright lemon yellow shirt and absurd purple polka-dotted leggings.  
"Lookie! Mommy looks like a monster!"  
"YOU'RE SO NOT HELPING, TRUNKS!!!"  
"Now should you really be talking like that to the young brat?" Vegeta said to her, snidely calm. Bulma threw the bag straight at his head. Of course he grabbed it before it hit.  
"You are SO impossible, Vegeta! I wonder, what could have ever made me believe you were one for revenge?! How can you hold a stupid grudge for five years?!"  
"You let your guard down. Now get back into that forest and find some firewood. Boy, get a pile of stones from that river and bring them back here."  
"A spoiled little brat. That's all you are!" Bulma shouted as she huffed back into the forest. Trunks splashed around in the river, looking for stones as if they were Easter eggs. "And don't you forget it woman!" The kid already brought back an armful of rocks and Vegeta arranged them into a circle. Within ten minutes, Bulma came back with some wood and with a small blast of energy, a roaring fire lit the small meadow.  
"Let there be light," he muttered. The flickers of flame reminded him of the times he and Nappa worked together as Planet Traders. How long ago was that? Maybe eight, nine years ago. But it sure did feel like an eternity to the Saiyan prince. So much had occurred since those young, simple days. After all of the battles, all of that time he spent getting stronger, all of the potential he had gained; and where was he? On Earth with a family. A family. For a second, fear overcame Vegeta. His blood started to pump wildly and he considered just abandoning this stupid planet once and for all. Just escaping.  
"I can't run anymore," he whispered, defeated, his head in his hands. Bulma was pointing out the stars to Trunks, not noticing the turmoil that Vegeta was fighting. He could not understand it! What gift (curse?) he had acquired to be so patient with this planet, the humans, and most of all the two beings that were gazing at the night sky across from him? His blood calmed down and he tried pushing his emotions to the back closets of his mind. But it was getting harder and harder for Vegeta to close the door on those emotions. Especially when she was around. He stood after a few more moments and addressed Trunks, staring down at his son as a king would his faithful subject.  
"Boy, go into the forest and bring back an animal to eat. A deer or something."  
"But Daddy." whined Trunks. Bulma stared at Vegeta in shock.  
"Go. Unless you want your poor mother to starve tonight. Prove to me that you are strong and not weak and pathetic." Trunks pouted, turned away from the fire, and dashed alone into the forest.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Bulma demanded. If looks could kill, she just pointed a bazooka at Vegeta's chest. "Trunks is only a young boy! And he-"  
"He's clever and strong. And he is out of our way for a good amount of time." Bulma's anger turned into puzzlement. Where was Vegeta going with this?  
"Here, I'm only going to explain this once. I brought you out here for a specific reason and-" he tried to say before Bulma cut him off.  
"No, let me explain something, Vegeta. Before I listen to one more word of what you say, you have to promise me that we are still getting married tomorrow. The legal one. No family, no frills, so I think you can live with it. Understand that the exchange of our rings is not just a stupid human tradition, but a stupid human tradition that means a lot to me. Get it?" she demanded. Bulma expected him to complain or argue. But.  
"Sure. No hair off my back." He turned and picked up two small boulders from the water's edge and placed them in front of the fire. Bulma could barely breathe.  
"What? 'Sure?' Is that what you really said?" she gasped. He only gave her one of his stiff, serious looks and sat on one of the boulders.  
"Do I look like I have a speech impairment?" Vegeta responded. Bulma's eyebrows arched up. What is this guy planning?  
"Thank you for so kindly interrupting me. Anyway, we are going to perform a ritual. A Saiyan tradition. You have your rings, well this is my equivalent of that. Sit down first." A very, very shocked Bulma meekly obeyed the command.  
"I'm going to explain how this once and only once. Back on the planet Vegeta, where I spent my childhood, the occurrences of Saiya-jin life-mates were abnormal. Staying with only one other person was seen as an inconvience for most warriors. But there were life-mates, and there is a ritual to symbolize it." Vegeta was staring directly at the fire. He didn't need to look at Bulma; he knew that her blue eyes were brimming with tears and her hands were trembling. He continued.  
"It is a very private ritual that must not be viewed by anyone else. My father's sister and her warrior decided to go through with it. I was a curious boy, so when I came across the opportunity to see something super- secret, I took it. And never in my darkest years did I ever forget what occurred on that night." Vegeta paused again. He knew that the woman was a bowl of mush. But he enjoyed pushing her emotions to the max.  
"Well? What happened? Was it-" Bulma started to say. A high voice pierced the night air, coming from the edge of the forest. Trunks!  
"I caught something, Daddy! It is tough and gigantic and looks tasty!"  
"It's too small. Throw that measly thing to the dinosaurs and get something ten times larger. At the other side of the forest," Vegeta yelled back. They heard some rustling in the forest and Trunks retreated back into the dark night.  
"That just ruined the whole friggin' atmosphere. I'll get to the short end of it then." Vegeta stood up, kneeled before Bulma and held her shoulders.  
"Stories. They were the backbone of Saiya-jin society. Those years when I was alone, stories of my race were all I had. And together we are going to create our own tale. It is a fantasy tale that represents the unavoidable fate and intertwinement of our lives. That is the ritual." He let go of Bulma's shoulders. She collapsed backwards off her rock, her legs twitching. A wave of disappointment washed over the prince's face. He sighed deeply and started to turn towards the fire. "I knew this was hopeless. Forget it then. I'll call the boy back and-" Vegeta muttered. Bulma then jumped back up, hugging Vegeta with stars in her eyes.  
"Over my dead body you will! This is the most romantic thing ever! How do we start?! How do we create this story?!" Vegeta nearly collapsed in shock himself.  
"Romantic? You think? Well, um." For lack of anything better to say, Vegeta put his hand on the back of her neck and started to kiss her passionately. She definitely didn't mind. After a minute, the parted and they sat back down on their boulders.  
"Was that the first step?" Bulma asked. Vegeta grinned and shook his head.  
"That was just something to jog my memory. We're seated correctly, the fire, and. okay. I have it now. First, stop gawking at me and look into the flames." For the first time that night, Bulma really looked at the fire. It definitely was not normal; there were way too many blues and purples in it. But it was so beautiful.  
"Stare at the fire," Vegeta continued. "Concentrate your mind and energy so that only the fire can be seen and my voice is heard." Such beautiful flames.  
"Think of three events in your life: the most joyful, the most depressing, and the most important. Remember being at those situations. Smell, hear, see those events." Bulma nodded her head and recalled those three pivotal moments. Vegeta's voice was getting peculiarly softer; he was being pulled into the trance just like she was.  
"Push away those thoughts. They don't matter anymore. You are not you, just as I am not myself. Our story is going to be told, one sentence at a time."  
"What if I mess up? Will we remember the tale when it is over?" she asked dreamingly. Her vision swam with the soft tones of blue and purple. Her mind felt as if it were floating upon the gentle waves of a summer ocean.  
"The story is ours. It is impossible for you to mess up. And you will never, ever forget. Start. You are the one who must begin it," he faintly responded. The woman that was barely Bulma anymore started the story. After her sentence, the man that was barely Vegeta responded, and they went back and forth, adding to the tale. The last shred of thought that Bulma had before she was completely absorbed by the legend was the memory of talking to her friend earlier that day.  
" 'I.I just wanted something different. A wedding that was unlike any other I had ever imagined. Something special.'"  
  
The tale went on for an hour, although neither could remember any trace of it later. The tale could have been about an arrogant knight and his sassy princess, or maybe of two clumsy and misguided adventurers stumbling across each other in a foreign land, or it could have simply depicted the sweet life of two bright flowers swaying in a field of grass. Their story never was forgotten; and although neither could remember it consciously, Bulma and Vegeta's dreams would replay the hidden story until time itself ended. Eventually the two storytellers were so exhausted that they fell asleep, collapsing upon each other, their heads and shoulders supporting each other's weight. The fire was falling dim; the blues and purples had disappeared and small red licks of flame were all that remained. As soon as Vegeta started snoring, a small figure jumped out of a nearby tree and walked to the fire.  
  
Trunks.  
  
The small boy quietly went into the brown leather case and pulled out two blankets. The night had gotten cold, so Trunks threw a larger quilt around his parents and pulled the smaller blanket around himself. The fire died out, and in the starlight, young Trunks looked at the sleeping couple. Both had faint smiles on their faces.  
  
" 'Mommy, why are you getting married?' 'Oh, Trunks, its just to show the family that your daddy and I love each other. That's all.'"  
  
The boy remembered that as he curled up in his blanket and dozed off. His grandparents and aunts and cousins shouldn't need to be shown a big, silly wedding. Trunk's parents loved each other. Wasn't their passion obvious to everyone? Images started to swell in Trunk's mind as he drifted off into dreamland, including a faint vision of the future featuring him and the woman he would eventually fall in love with. Both were sitting in front of a fire. The ritual continues. 


End file.
